The Pain of Two Lost Souls
by Katrina-san
Summary: What If Gaara Found girl like himself but as he learns what friends are... she's gone. What secret is the Kazekage hiding! And what does Sasuke, Lee, and Naruto have with her! Read and find out!This is my first story!GaaXKat [please R&R ]
1. A friendship blooms

The Pain Of Two Lost Souls

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, though I wish I did!!!_

Chapter 1

A girl with long, pitch black hair with green tips, and deep green eyes walked throught the gates to the Sand Village and saw a group of kids a few years older then her playing ball. She watched them for a bit then walked toward them. They stopped and stared at her for a second, then ran to her. "Hi, I'm Kare." a girl in a yellow vest said holding out her hand. She looked at her then at the ground. "What's her problem?" a boy asked. "What's your name?" Kare asked. "Katrina." She whispered still not looking at her. "And your last name?" Kare asked. "I don't have one." Katrina replied looking up finaly, "The first thing I remember was sitting in a clearing of a forest, alone." Kare stared at her for a second then srugged. "Want to play with us?" For a second, Katrina's eyes were blank. Then when what she was asked sunk in, she smiled. "Sure!" she exclaimed running with the other childern.

Shortly after they started playing Katrina noticed a boy sitting on a swing all alone. She stopped. "Who's that?" she asked pointing to him. "Oh, That's Gaara Kazekage." Kare replied, "You don't want play with him, He's a monster." Katrina spun around and faced her "You treat everyone that's a little different like they're Monsters!?!" she cried. "No," Kare replied confused, "That's just what he is." Anger flare inside Katrina. She kicked the ball and it landed on the top of wall. The kids stared at it. "What are we going to do?" one boy asked, "We haven't learned how to climb walls yet." Suddenly the ball started to float down. The kids and Katrina followed it with their eyes. Katrina froze when she saw the boy she had pointed out earlier holding out his hands for it. The ball dropped into his hands and he turned toward the other childern. "Here." he whispered holding out the ball. The kids eyes widened in fear as they stared at him. Kare then turned and ran, the others following her. Katrina turned and watched them. "Wait." Gaara said dropping the ball, Katrina turned toward him, "Don't leave me." sand grabbed the kids and dragged them back to Gaara. Katrina stared at him in shock. "Why Won't You Play With Me!!?!" Gaara cried. Sand flew toward the kids. "NO!" Katrina screamed jumping in front of Kare. The sand slamed aganist her making her scream out in pain. The sand fell to the ground. Gaara stared at Katrina as she stood there shaking. Blood ran down her arm and forehead. "Why would you do that?" Gaara asked walking to her. "Because I heal faster then normal." Katrina replied as her arms fell to her sides, "And I can't bare to see people in pain." she looked at him, "Inculding you, Gaara." He stared at her for a second then took her hand. "Come with me." he said, "My Aunt can care for those cuts." Katrina allowed Gaara to guide her away from the play-ground.

"Yashome!" Gaara exclaimed walking into the house he lives in. "What is Gaara?" Yashome replied coming from the kichen, "Are you-" she froze when she saw Katrina, "Who are you!!?!" she demanded pulling Gaara away from her. "I just wanted to be sure he got-" "I got mad and attacked some kids at the play-ground, and she jumped in front of it." Gaara replied, "Just like you did." Yashome stared at Katrina then saw the blood running down her arm and forehead. She knelt down and grabbed her arm. Katrina jurked back and put her hand over the cut. "Please don't touch-" "Who's this!!?!" Kankuro demanded walking into the room. "Her name is..." Gaara started then relized he didn't even know, "Umm... What's your name?" "Katrina." "Right, Her Name is Katrina." Kankuro nodded then turned to Yashome. "I cut myself. Do you-" everyone in the room froze and stared at Katrina. Her eyes glazed over when she saw the small drop of blood on Kankuro's fingure. She moved toward him slowly as if she were in a trance. Kankuro's eyes widened as Katrina's lips covered the cut. She ran her tounge over it then uncovered it. Kankuro stared at it and watched in pure shock as it healed up in a flash. Katrina's eyes returned to normal. Her eyes then widened when she relized what she had just done. Gaara walked over to her and stared. "Gaara!" Yashome exclaimed, "Get away from her!" Suddenly a purple light elumanited Katrina's forehead and arm. Gaara stared in amazement at where the cuts had been not even seconds before. "I am just like you, Gaara." Katrina whispered to him, "Only, I have three Demons sealed inside of me." "You're just like me..." Gaara said. she nodded. "And I know the pain you go through." "Your family hates and fears you?!?" "I have never had the chance to find out." she replied tears burning her eyes, "I have been alone since I can remember." Yashome looked at her. "How old are you?" "5 summers." Katrina replied. "I'm 6!" Gaara exclaimed. Katrina stared at him. She bowed. Suddenly 3 head-bands from 3 different Village's fell to the ground. Katrina fell to her knees to gather them up. Gaara grabbed one and stared. "You have a Sound Village head-band!!?!" he gasped. Katrina looked down. Kankuro also grabbed one. "And a Mist Village head-band!" Yashome grabbed the last one. "Cloud Village!!?!" she looked at Katrina, "How did you get these!?!!" "I pasted their exams." Katrina whispered grabbing her head-bands, "Before they found out what I am that is." she added quietly before she turned and ran from the house and into the night.


	2. The promise

The Pain Of Two Lost Souls

Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, though I wish I did!!!_

_(A/N: Sorry... I didn't know Yashome was a he and i don't know who to spell his name!!! So Please don't kill me!!! enjoy!! Oh and 3 years has past.)_

Gaara looked at Katrina as she held her hands together. "What-" "Shhh!" she snapped, "I cannot think when people are talking to me!" _**Why not!**_ Hissed demonic male voice. Katrina yelped in surprise as she fell to the ground with a thud. Gaara started to laugh at her. In a flash, Gaara was down on the ground and Katrina was laughing at him. "Why you..." he stopped when he saw Katrina look at him. "Gaara-san..." "Yes Katrina-kun?" she blushed, then quitly pressed her lips to his, and pulled away. Gaara's eyes widend in shock. "What was..." he looked around and noticed that she was gone. He let a sad look cross his face. "Gaara!!?! Yashome exclaimed. Gaara looked up. "Yes?"

"**_What's wrong child?_**" a male demon asked appearing out of nowhere, followed by two females. "Nothing Ra." Katrina replied. "**_You know you can tell me any thing._**" Ra said pulling the 8-year-old into his arms. "Ra?" "**_Hum?_**" Ra muttered. "You are like a father to me... You know that, right?" "**_Of course, child._**" he replied, "**_I'm the one who rasied you._**" Katrina sighed as she fell asleep in his arms. Ra nussled her neck and felt that her pulse was weaking.

Gaara looked up at the moon. It was full. He sighed. '_I'm never going to find her!!' **Don't give up hope!**_ Shukaku declared. (A/N: Sounding just like Lee... Oo;;;;;) Suddenly a red and black bluur rushed down the street. Gaara tilted his head alittle. The bluur skidded to a stop just inchs from his face.

Katrina's green eye looked up at him. "Looking for me?" She asked. "How did-" "It's a full moon." she replied, hiding the blood on her sleave. Gaara looked at her funny. "Are you hiding something!?!" he demanded. "No!!" she exclaimed stepping back. Gaara shrugged as the sun started to rise. "I need to go..." he looked at her, "You'll still be here when I return?" he asked afraid he'd find her gone. "I would never leave you of my own free will Gaara-kun."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry for short chapter! I haven't been able to sleep and I can't think straight... Next chapter will be better, I promise!!


	3. how it ended

The Pain Of Two Lost Souls

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, though I wish I did!!!_

Gaara: -sighs- Thank the Gods!!

Katrina-san: Don't make me turn you into a weak, and defensless demon carrier!!!

Gaara: -pales- you wouldn't dare!...

Katrina-san: -smirks evily- wanana find out!!!

_(A/N: Sorry, Gaara has a lose tounge. Now on the story!!! XDDDD. Oh and 3 years has passed.)_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Kazekage watched Gaara walked toward the training feild. He smirked as Katrina watched after him. "Hello, there." She turned around to find herself face to face with Gaara's Dad. Katrina bowed. "Can I help you Kazekage-sama?" she asked formaliy, even though she knew what he wanted. "Yes," he sneered, I want you to _LEAVE_!" Katrina stummbled back. "_**Nani**_!!?!!" that was definitly** not** what she was thinking!!! "Leave and your life will be spared!" The Kazekage declared. Temari and Kankuro landed by their Father.

----------------------

_Meanwhile In Konoha..._

Naruto looked around quietly. Kakashi was late, _Again_! "Calm down Dobe! He'll be here!" Sasuke snapped. "Yeah," Sakura replied, "He's problely out helping an old Lady or something!" she snorted indiscuse. Naruto glared at them. "Sorry I'm late." Kakashi said giving them an eye smile. "Master Kakashi!!" Sakura exclaimed happly like she hadn't just said something rude about him. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "What are we doing Today Kakashi-sensei!!!?" Naruto exclaimed. Kakashi gave them another eye smile. "Now that you ask..." he paused, "We have a mission !" Naruto punched the air. "YATTTA!!!" he exclaimed, "My first mission!! Believe It!" (_A/N: It's that cat recuse mission.XDDD_)

_-----------------------------_

_Back in Suna_

Katrina lay on the ground and tried to get up, But Temari slammed her fan into her stomach. She fell once again. Blood was pouring from her body. The Kazekage smirked. Katrina gasped for air. Suddenly, Gaara came out of nowhere, and ran to her side. "Katrina-kun..." he whispered. She looked at him. "I'm... sorry Ga..." She never finished. Katrina's eyelids fell over her eyes. She paled to the point the she looked like she had white skin. Kankuro grabbed her body and through her out of the Village gates. Temari had a hold of Gaara. he turned to glare at The Kazekage. "Why'd you do that!!!" He demanded, straggling against His sister. "She was here to kill you." The Kazekage lied. Gaara froze. "_Nani_?"

A boy who looked a lto like Gaara, olny he had black hair, and His "Ai" was half of a broken heart, stumbled upon Katrina's _near_ dead body. "Hey Izzy!" He exclaimed as a girl with blonde hair, and dressed in all green walked toward him. "What is it Mel?" she asked. He pointed at Katrina. "What should we do?" "Take her with us, of course!" the named Izzy exclaimed lifting Katrina up with ease. The named Mel nodded and took the bloodly body away from the girl and put it on his back, then disappeared in a gust of wind. The girl also disappeared, only in a brust of darkness.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sorry for the short chapter... I can't think right now... Oh and The boy named Mel is Gaara Twin brother, And Izzy is also known as The Ichikage of the Illusion Village. My friends and I created them, and the Village! XD They take in outcasts! XDDDD

Please reveiw!


	4. The Start of Team 13!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, though I wish I did!!!_

**Warning:** _I like to time jump untill i get to the time I want!!! LOL Bad habbit... sorry!!!_

Chapter 4

Katrina felt her whole body shake as something moved on her cheek. She opened her eye's and found that she was staring at a ceiling. She sat up and felt her hair brush her waist. Her eyes held a confused look as she slowly stood. Her legs buckled under her weight. Just as she fell, Strong arms caught her. Katrina turned to find herself face to face with a teen that looked just like Gaara, Only his hair was black and he had a broken heart "Ai" n the right side of his forehead. She gasped.

"Are you okay?" The teen asked worry clear in his voice. She grabbed his arms and, using his arms to stady herself, stood.

"I am." she replied, "Where am I?" "

The Illusion Village." A teen girl replied walking to her, "Tell us why you were near death when we found you?!" Katrina thought about the look in the other girls eye, (_Her left eye is hiden. LOL_) and thought better about at not answering her.

The two teens listened as She told her story. When she was done. the Girl stood.

"You'll stay here!" she exclaimed.

"What is your name?" Katrina asked.

"I'm Izzy, The Ichikage." the girl replied, "And That's Mel. Twin Brother To Gaara."

Katrina almost fanited.

"What's your name?" Mel asked, catching her off gaurd.

"K... Katrina..."

"Nice to meet you Katrina-san!" Izzy exclaimed holding out her hand, "Welcome to Team 13!"

Katrina moved to take the hand, but stopped when her hair brushed just below the back of her knee, making her stop. She looked down.

"How long _Have_ I been out?!?!" she demanded.

"Four years." Mel replied.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!" she yelled, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, FOUR YEARS!!!?!" Izzy sighed.

"Oh!" he exclaimed remebering something, "You need some clothes!!!"

Katrina looked down at the bandages that covered every inch of her, but her face. Mel was running aroud the room trying to find the clothes Izzy and he and gotten for her. Izzy just rolled her eyes.

"Where are those Clothes We got Izzy!!!??" he exclaimed in a panick.

She sighed and held up the germents. Katrina tilted her head slightly in confusen.

"Nani?!?!" she whispered.

Izzy handed the clothes to her.

"You can change in the bathroom." she said nodding off to the right, "And take off those wrappings." Katrina nodded once then went though the door the Izzy mentend.

Suddenly, Mel and Izzy heard a scream from the bathroom. And becauce she was the only girl in the room at the moment rushed into the bathroom and found a horror-stuck Katrina, who was staring at her large C sized breasts. Izzy snikered.

"How old were you four years ago?" she asked.

"12 summers..." the horrorifed girl replied.

"So you're 15 now?" Katrina nodded, "You'd you like help, Katrina-san?" again, a nodded.

Izzy sighed as she started to rewarp Katrina's bandage's, Only not as tight as before. Making her chest look like a B. Katrina pulled the shirt on the blood red colored shirt on followed by black baggy pants. Izzy pulled out a brush and started to brush her long black and green hair.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like it!!!! Please R&R!!! And I'd love idea's!!!! But This is A GaaraxKatrina story, sorry. Gaara can't be with anyone else... and Lee, Izzy, Mel, and Sakura are clamied!!! XDDD


	5. The headband, & Katrina's home

The Pain Of Two Lost Souls

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, though I wish I did!!!_

_Warning: Can't spell to save my life._

_(A.N: Hope you liked chapter 4, 'cause here's chapter 5!!! XD)_

* * *

Katrina sat on her bed and stared a the wall. Mel walked in carrying a tray with food on it. He sat it on the table and looked at her.

"Hope you're hungry!" he exclaimed happly. Katrina turned her head to look at him, "Izzy made this _Just_ for you!!!"

She stared at the Ramen in front of her then turned away. Mel sighed. Izzy poked her head through the doorway.

"Hey, Katrina-san!!!"

"Hai, Izzy-sama?" Katrina replied, looking at the teen girl in front of her.

Izzy walked over to her and tyied something around her forehead.

"This is for you."

She ran her fingures over the headband of the Illusion Village. The eye that looked like a sun. She smiled slightly as her eyes landed on the two teens in front of her. Katrina ran to both of them and wrapped her arms around them.

"Oh thank you Izzy-sama, Mel-kun!" she exclaimed, then went to the ramen and had it gone within minutes.

* * *

Sorry but my mind went, poof! It Poofed all My ideads away!!! TT.TT


	6. Surprise vistors

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, though I wish I did!!!_

_Warning: I cannot spell to save my life._

_(A/N: Two months has passed.)_

Katrina looked around as Izzy, and Mel went to do what ever it was that they do. She was about to sit down when Mel rushed to her.

"We have a mission, Katrina-san." he said breathlessly. Katrina looked at him.

"Where does Lady Ichikage want us to meet her?" she said, already use to the life of a Ninja.

"Village gates." Katrina nodded and vanished in a burst of flames. Mel sighed and vanished in a gust of wind.

* * *

Izzy stood at the gates waiting for Katrina, and Mel. As soon as she saw the fire she knew they were there

"What's the Mission Lady Ichikage?" Katrina asked. Izzy flinched at being called Lady, but knew that she must be called that, more so because The Kazekage was here with his three teens.

"Katrina-kun, Mel-san, I'm sure you both have meet Lord Kazekage, and his offspring, Temari, Kankuro, and _Gaara_." Izzy said the last name a little more, pointingly. Katrina's eyes landed on the pale, red head, and her eyes widend.

'_He's grown so much!_' she thought, "I am afraid I have not." she said out loud.

Gaara's eyes narrowed as he looked at her.

'_She still has that hair... and those eyes..._' he thought. His demon went haywaire.

'**_Damnit Gaara!!! She was going to kill you!!!!!_**'

Mel glared at The Kazekage.

"Why are they here, _Lady_!" he snapped the last part.

"I wish I knew, Mel." Izzy replied.

* * *

Sorry it's so short. Please R&R 


	7. What's wrong with Katrina!

The Pain Of Two Lost Souls

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, though I wish I did!!!_

_Warning: I cannot spell. Sorry._

* * *

Katrina looked at Gaara. He stared at her.

"It's nice to meet you, Son of the Kazekage." she said quietly.

"Katrina of the New and Full Moon!" Izzy snapped. The 15 year old's head turned to face her.

"Yes Lady Ichikage?" Katrina replied bowing.

"You will be Gaara-san's guide."

"Yes My Lady." was the unhappy reply, '_She's up to something... I can feel it!_'

"If you would follow me..." Katrina said sweetly, and gesturing toward the Village.

"Oh and The Kazekage and his Childern will be staying with us, sence the Kage rooms are still under constrion." the 15 year old nodded.

"I'm sorry Lord Kazekage. Mel-san will show you're other offspring to our home." she motioned for Mel to take Temari and Kankuro.

"Can't I just-"

"No!" Izzy snapped, "Now go!" The black haired boy nodded.

"Follow me." he said coldly leading the other two sand sibblings away. Izzy gave the Kazekage a fake eye smile.

* * *

"Katrina..." Gaara whispered stopping her. She turned.

"Hai Gaara-sama?" she asked.

"Who ordered you to kill me?" Katrina stummbled back.

"What!!!" she exclaimed, "Why do you tkink I was sent to kill you!!!"

"You weren't?!?" Gaara demanded.

"No!!!" She snapped, "I had no home, no Village! No Kage!!" the red head wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Do you love me?" Gaara asked pulling away.

_(A/N: I know, I know, but Gaara was changed by Katrina! His Uncle is even still alive!!!)_

"I..." Katrina didn't know what to say, luckly for her Mel appeared beside her.

"Katrina-kun?" he whispered.

"Hai Mel-san?" she replied. Mel nuzzled her neck.

"Does it still hurt?" he looked at her chest, signling that he ment her heart.

"Slightly, but not so much now, Thanks." Katrina replied rubbing her cheek on Mel's. Gaara felt a sharp pain hit his heart.

* * *

Later that night Izzy sat in her office with the Kazekage in front of her. Someone knocked.

"Come!" she snapped, not in a good mood. The door opened and Katrina walked in.

"Izzy." she whispered. She then fell to the floor, blood spilling from the young Jonin. Izzy was out of her seat and at her friends side in a blink of an eye.

"Katrina!!" she exclaimed, "Come on!!" tears burned Izzy's eyes. She had known Katrina for only two months, but the girl became like a sister to her, "Answer Me, Please!" the hair the covered Katrina's right eye fell to the floor revealing the Sharingan/Byakugan. _(A/N: Izzy...and she knows who she is... you said that Katrina has the right eye, and you... well you know. I'm not going to ruin the surprise!!! Hehe!)_

"Hum... seems like your ninja are weak!" The Kazekage sneered. Izzy glared at him.

"MEL!!!!" she yelled. In a instant he was there.

"Oh My Gods!!!" he exclaimed seeing Katrina surronded in a pool of her own blood, "What happended to her!!"

"I don't know, But help me get her to the E.R.!!" Izzy replied, tears falling freely down her face.

Mel nodded and grabbed Katrina and rushed out of the room, closely followed by Izzy.

* * *

A/N: just 'cause I can, This is where I'm Stopping!!! Bahahaha!!!!!!!!!! -choke- -gag- -cough-

Gaara: -Inchs away slowly, very slowly- She scares me...

Naruto: -Hides behind Gaara and pokes head out fro behind him- She scares me too...

Gaara & Naruto: -sweat dropped-

Please R&R, and Mine open to idea's!!!!!! So Don't be afraid to suggest anything!!!!


	8. Sorry, not a chapter, Read please

**This is not a Chapter, Sorry.**

I would like to Mention and answer a few reveiws I have gotten. Starting with the most recent reveiw I have gotten. I may get a little... dirty with my words so please bear with me.

this reveiw is fro the first chapter.

1. From: Rambie ()  
-------------------

This is a flagrant shitfic.

Your grammar is horrible, your characterization is half-assed, and your  
OC is a mary-sue. You have no subtlty at all - you couldn't have been  
more EYE-BURNINGLY BLATANT about your intent to molest Gaara if this  
little bitch that you've created had ran up and groped him.

Three thumbs down.  
-----------------------

reply to this: Katrina Is 5 in this chapter!!! Asshole!!! And further more!! I suck at spelling but I try!!!!!!

Gaara: Asshole, Katrina is cute and alone!!!! And The writer doesn't want to '_Molest_' Me!!!!! :(

Naruto: I like Katrina!!! Katrina-san did a great job making her!!!!!!! So shut up!!!!!

* * *

Next one.

2.From: Q's little girl  
-------------------

Honey this is rockin'!

-----------------------------

Reply to this: Thanks Q's little girl. I'm glad you like it.

Gaara: I like her!

Naruto: I think Katrina-san really knows her!!!

Yes Naruto, Q's little girl is one of a hand full of my Best friends.

* * *

Next!

3.From: yaoimatcher  
-------------------

YAY !  
You are so awesome :) thank you so much I loved this chapter  
So then you like Gaara ? I agree with you he is such  
A cutie ! Can't wait for your next chappie :) :)  
I love this story :) :) :) Don't worry about him being a guy ...  
Its your story you could have replaced him ...but I dont care it is way  
gooc just the way it is ;)  
Love ,  
YAOIMATCHER  
-----------------------

Reply to this: Ahhhh... Thanks!!!!

Gaara: Hey!!! I know Her!!!!!!!!! -glomps- She's doing that story The Flavors of Love!!!! It a GaaNaru!!!!!!!

Naruto: -also glomps- YAAAATTTTAAAAA!!!!!!! Hey... doesn't Katrina-san think of Yoaimatcher as a friend???

Gaara: -thinks for a second.- She does!!! In fact I think if you could add friends like on Katrina-san would have added her to her friends!!!

* * *

Hehe, Next!!!

4.From: yaoimatcher

-------------------

oh , you are really good ! Thing is you read my story so i thought i'd  
read your's ...I can't wait for the next chappie ! And who might this  
mysterious Katrina be ? (Don't tell me I want to read it :) ) Yay !  
-------------------  
Reply to this: Oo;;; another great reveiw from Yoaimatcher!!!??!!! oh what, this was her first reveiw!!! ;;;

Gaara: -rolls eyes at Katrina-san's stupity-

Naruto: -Pats Katrina-san's shoulder- Don't worry, I don't think they'll stop reading you story.

* * *

Next!

5.From: Blizzardrake  
-------------------

SO SHORT! TTTT wa! oh well ;P you better keep that promise OR ELSE!  
buahahahahhahahaha!  
-------------------  
Reply to this: Oo;;;;;;;; good thing I kept that promise...

Gaara: -Points- Hey!!! It's Izzy the Ichikage!!!!!!!! OMFG!!!!!!

Naruto: -glomps Blizzardrake- Hey!! Another one for Katrina-san's Best Friends!!!!!

-Pulls Naruto off Izzy- Sorry Lady Ichikage. It won't-

Rock Lee: The Power Of Youth!!!!! -Glomps Blizzardrake- She's Mine!!! All MINE!!!!!!! BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

-sweat drops- That's all for now...


	9. Save your stranght, No I must tell Gaara

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, though I wish I did!!!_

_Warning: I cannot spell to save my life._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katrina lay on the bed in the medical center. Izzy stood by the door, talking to the Docter.

"Lady Ichikage."

"What is it Sai?" Izzy replied, "What's wrong with her?"

"Her wounds have reopened." Sai replied.

"What!! How is that possible!!??" she demanded, "Those wounds had Four years to heal!! There's no way they could have reopened!!"

"They have Lady Ichikage, but her wounds aren't the whole problem."

"What is!?" Izzy demanded.

"I... I used my Kekkei Genkai to look into her mind and soul..."

"You What!!??"

"I was baffled by the fact that her wounds opened after four years of healing." Sai said not flinching once in Izzy's outrage, "And I found out..." she paused.

"What!?!!" Izzy demanded.

"Katrina is more of a monster then Lord Gaara could ever be." Sai looked Izzy straight in the eyes... well, eye. (A/N: Izzy had her left eye covered.)

"What do you mean?" Izzy demanded.

"When she was Four, Katrina watched her Mother die."

"And that makes her a Monster... How!?!!"

"She..." Sai shollowed, "She tore her mother into pieces. She ripped out her heart, her throat, her guts... Lady Ichikage," her voice went cold, "I refuse to heal her."

"Nani..." Izzy whispered.

"I. Will. Not. Heal. Her." Sai said in a strong voice.

"Damnit! You will Heal her!!"

"No. I. Won't!!" Sai snapped.

"You will if you-" Katrina's head turned toward the two.

"Mommy..." she whispered, her eyes had a faraway look in them, "Why are you trying to kill me..." Izzy walked over.

"Katrina... It's me..."

"Shada..."

"No, Izzy." Izzy replied tears sliding down her face silantly.

"Izzy..." Katrina's eyes returned to normal, "I didn't... I tried to... She..." tears also slid down her face.

"What is it Katrina..." Izzy whispered.

"My mom... She tried to... I couldn't control them... I tried to stop them... They killed her..."

"Who!?" she demanded quietly, "Who was killed?"

"The person who gave me life." Katrina whispered, she could feel the blood leave her, "She tried to kill me,... they came out to save me..."

"Shh..." Izzy whispered, "I'll find someone to heal you... I promise." Katrina shook her head.

"No... I desive to die..." she whispered.

"Don't talk like that. You're like my sister, and I don't want to lose you..."

"Izzy..." Katrina's eyes closed. Izzy rubbed her cheek.

"Please hold on Kat..." she whispered, "For me."

------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara stood by a window when Mel walked in. They looked at each other.

"Why are you covered in Blood?" the red head demanded.

"Not that it consures you, but something happened to Katrina and-"

"Where is she!" Gaara demanded.

"E.R." Mel replied, lost at his twin brother's reaction. He blinked once and found Gaara gone. He sighed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was going to stop there, but I changed my mind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara walked into the E.R. He need to find Katrina. His Katrina.

"Lord Gaara." Sai exclaimed, "Why are you-"

"Where Katrina!" He demanded.

"Down the hall. Last door on yo right." she replied.

"Thanks."

----------------------------------------------------------

Izzy whipped away a tear as it slid down her cheek. She couldn't find anyone to heal her friend. She looked down at Katrina. Sai had just finished putting freash bandages over her wounds, and already the blood was starting to show throught.

"If this bleeding continue's like this, She'll be dead in a matter of hours..." Izzy whispered.

"Then find someone who can heal her." Gaara's cold voice snapped. She turned.

"Has Lord Kazekage sent you to finish what your older siblings started!" Izzy snapped.

"No. He doesn't even know I'm here." he replied walking to Katrina's side.

"Then why are you here?" she asked.

"Her." Gaara replied calmly, "She was the first friend I had ever had."

"What about your Uncle!"

"If you consider, trying to kill you is something that a person who cares about you do, then ok, he was my first friend."

"I'm..." Katrina whispered opening her eyes, "sorry, Gaara-sama..."

"Katrina..." he said quietly.

"I... left without..."

"Shh." Izzy whispered laying a hand on her head, "Save your stranght."

"No..." Katrina whispered brushing her hand away, "I... need to... tell him..."

"Please Katrina-kun... Save your stranght." she pleaded. The girl lifted her hand and placed it on Gaara's cheek.

"Gaara... I... I... love..." her eyes dropped close and her hand fell down, limp.

"Katrina!" Izzy and Gaara exclaimed. She lost all the color she had.

"I got her!" Mel exclaimed appearing with Sakura.

"Heal her! Please!" the Ichikage pleaded. The pink haired girl nodded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's where I leave this chapter!

Please R&R.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Wounds, and how to heal them

The Pain Of Two Lost Souls

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, though I wish I did!!!_

The Kazekage paced back and fourth.

"Where is Gaara!" he snapped. Mel looked at his Father with pure hatred.

"Visting Katrina-san!" he snapped.

"I want you to take it easy." Izzy said walking into the house. Gaara was right behind her carrying Katrina.

"Yes Lady Ichikage." she answered weakly.

"Lord Gaara, please take her to her room."

"Of course." Gaara replied walking down the hall, and up the stairs.

"How is she?" Mel asked.

"She'll be fine, for now." Izzy replied.

"What do you mean 'For now'!" he demanded.

"Sakura said, 'only the person who has her heart can save her life.'"

"And who is that!?" Mel demanded. She leaned toward him and whispered so only he could hear.

"Gaara." he pulled away and gaped at her.

"Who else knows this!?!"

"Just Sakura."

------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara laied Katrina down on her bed and sat next to her.

"Why did you leave?" he wondered out loud, "Why did my Father want you dead?"

"Gaara-sama." she whispered looking at him, "I need to tell you something."

"What is it Katrina-chan?" Gaara asked leaning closer to her.

Katrina wrapped her arms around his neck, and before he could even register what was happening, she pressed her lips to his. The Kazekage walked in and froze. Gaara stared at her closed eyes for a second, shocked. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

----------------------------------------------------------

Izzy listened as Gaara and his Father came back into the room. She smirked.

"What are you thinking!?!" The Kazekage snapped, "She was sent to kill you!"

"And how could she do that when She had no Kage! She had no Village!" Gaara snapped.

"I think I'll get in on this one." Mel said walking over to stand beside his twin Brother. Gaara stared at him dumbly for a moment then turned his attation back to his Father.

"You have no right!" The Kazekage snapped.

"As a matter of fact, _Father_." Mel replied, "Katrina-san has told me everything about what happened."

"She did?" the red head gasped.

"Of course she did!" the black haired boy replied, "She said that The Kazekage hated that you weren't hated by everyone in the Village because of Katria-san. So he sent Temari and Kankuro to make her leave, or Kill her. She wouldn't, and they attacked."

"That's a lie!" The Kazekage snapped.

"And what is the truth?" Izzy asked walking up, "Hum. You found out Gaara wasn't trying to kill anyone that even looked at him. It made you mad."

"And you tried to get me to leave him." Katrina said weakly from the hall, everyone turned to look at her, "When I refuessed, You had your two Oldest try to kill me, but lucky for me, Izzy-sama and Mel-san found me." she stummbled over to her two friends.

"Is that true?!" Gaara demanded, looking at his Father. The Kazekage could feel sweat form on his forehead. He started to get real nervose.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buahahahahahaha! The end of this Chapter!!

Please R&R! It feeds my Soul!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Her true story

The Pain Of Two Lost Souls

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, though I wish I did!!!_

_Warning: I can't spell to save my life._

* * *

Gaara walked outside for a walk.

"Gaara-sama!" Katrina exclaimed running after him. He turned.

"What do you want!?" he demanded.

"I was going to the training grounds, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me." she said smiling.

"Why would someone like you want to be anywhere near me!" Gaara spat.

"Lord Gaara I-"

"We're leaving." he said walking away, "So long."

"Gaara-sama!" but it was to late. Gaara was gone. Vainshed in a wirlwind of sand.

------------------------------------------------------

Izzy and Mel found Katrina in the training grounds. Her shadow colones trying to hit her, but her movements were so flawless, so full of grace. She destroyed the colones, only to have them replaced by the Ichikage in her normal clothes, and Mel of the Wind. She looked at her friends and sighed.

"Wish to fight?" Mel asked.

"I was made to fight." Katrina replied sadly.

"What do you mean?!" Izzy asked.

"I was born 30 years ago." she replied, "To the Queen of Elf's. My Father was a human. Making me Half Elf, Half Human."

"What's that got to do with anything!?" Mel demanded.

"On my 13th Birthday,Three demon's attcked. I took them in, and used the Elfen seal of trust to keep them at bay, but on my 15th Birthday... the Elf's were planning on killing me, So my Mother used an Elfen spell to turn me into an unborn child again. She sent me to a Man and a Women who were unmarried, as a punishment."

"Who were they?" Izzy asked.

"Uchiha Sasuke's Father, and Rock Lee's Mother." Katrina relied, "I was born again, but unfourtenly... I was born with the demons. They took over my body, and killed the Women who gave me a second life. They tricked Uchiha Itachi into killing his Clan, he just couldn't kill his little Brother. Then they let me have control again. They turned me into a coldhearted killer... I _am _the Perfect Assaisen."

"Well, let's prove it." Izzy said taking a fighting stance. She just stood there. Mel also took a fighting stance.

Together, they attacked. Katrina moved past them with no trouble. She stood on the K.I.A. stone, as graceful as a cat. Not swaing once. Mel sent wind toward her. She jumped up and vanished. Izzy sent her Dark energy toward the trees in front of her. Katrina jumped to the ground. She went to her knees and gave in.

"Not bad." Izzy said smiling, "If you were up against someone other Mel and Me, you would have won."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it's short, but I have an even better chapter up next... I hope... -shifty eyes- yeah... If it's not, please don't kill me. Oh, and I'll be gone for two months, and will not be able to update, But I promise to write some more of my stories. So please, I'm begging you, Don't kill me. TT.TT

Please R&R! It Feeds My Soul!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
